A Lone Wolf's Soul
by Midnight's Wolf
Summary: This is a story of an Old Soul who is also a vampire huntress. Besides being an Old Soul, she finds out more about the truth of herself... What she really is...and that she unfortunatly has a soulmate... Please R&R! Luv y'all!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Night World.  
I only own my characters.**

**Yay Me!!!!! ^_^**

~~*~~

Chapter 1.

The forest was damp and quiet. The only sound was that of distant birds chirping.

I moved silently. The damp forest floor helped muffle my footsteps.

Carefully, I pull out my wooden dagger out of my waistband.

The vampire was walking with ease, clearly not aware of my presence. So I take this opportunity to strike. I aim directly under the left shoulder-blade, exactly where the hart is located.

I leap from the ground and land directly on his back. The dagger plunges right at the desired location.

Breaking thru smooth, creamy skin. Blood spills out, covering the wooden dagger.

He falls to the floor with me still on him. I flip him over just in time to hear him speak.

"Filthy… _vermin_…"

"Bloodsucking parasite." I say in return, my voice husky and cold as always.

His body already starts to mummify. The skin becoming yellow and flaky, the eyes flattening, the hair becoming hard and stubby.

That's one thing about vampires, when they're alive, they look beautiful and handsome… But as soon as you stab a dagger thru their hearts…they become rather… disgusting.

I smirked in satisfaction. Knowing what he last saw was a girl with pitch-black hair, high cheekbones, creamy-pale skin...but that wasn't what her preys pay attantion to. No, it was her eyes...Golden-yellow eyes. Merciless and cold. Eyes of a predator... Eyes of the Lone Wolf...

I look at the vampire's dead corpse... A rather creul smile playing at the edges my lips.

Vampires don't deserve to live. They're not normal. Witches, Shapeshifters and Werewolves they're normal. They were always there with us humans. But the Vampires, they aren't normal at all. They weren't even supposed to be alive. The witch Maya had been the first. She _transformed _herself into a bloodsucking monster. While the Witches, Shapeshifters and Werewolves were already born that way, they were couldn't help what they were. But Vampires were all _made_. They are monsters, they're not supposed to even exist…They are…_unnatural_…

Those parasites are what killed my family many times in the past… and I remember it all clearly, every single time they killed my family…As an awakened Old Soul, I remember every time my family died at the hands of the Vampires. But why? Why was it always them? Why did they always have to suffer? What did they do to those _parasites_ that they always die?

I don't know, and I don't think I'll ever find out either. But this is why I hate them so much. Those veil creatures feed on innocent people and suck them dry, just because they can't control their bloodlust. Those things _need _to die and I'll be the one to wipe them out…even if that means being reincarnated more than a thousand times.

I have no problem with that. I've stared Death in the face many times before. Each time a more painful death than the last. Each time less afraid. And now, to me death means nothing… just something that needs to happen so the hunt can begin all over again… Death is just another chapter in my book…

I wipe my dagger clean on the vampire's clothes.

But yet...

My family...

In this life...

I can't remember anything about them...

All I can remember is that I was adopted by a foster family. Bacause my parents were murdered... For all I know, they were killed by other humans.

"Perish the thought." I hissed to myself.

And I start the 7 hours walk back home...

~~*~~

I made it to the house of my foster family.

I look at my watch.

10:58 PM

Hmmm...

This could only go wrong...

Signing, I turn the door knob. Only to find it locked... Great...sign...

I search in my pockets for a bobby pin...found it.

I inserted the pin into the lock and made quick, accurate movements...

_Click!_

A smile tugged at the egdes of my lips.

I slowy open the door.

It was dark inside.

Did they already go to sleep?

No. Impossible...

They always grew worried when I'm not home by 9 o'clock.

It's been an hour and fifty-eight minutes since then...

Instincts took over, and instead of turning on the light, I went in.

Of course, if there are Vampires, _they_ could see better in the dark.

But if I turn on the light, I'll give away my position immediatly...Something I'm not willing to risk.

I stop at the middle of the Living Room.

I turn my head to the right for no particular reason.

I vageuly notice that I'm standing parallel with the T.V, what I do notice is my Golden-yellow eyes...They were reflecting light...Just like those of a dog...or a wolf...

I stay there, looking at the T.V screen that was showing me the image of a Familiar Stranger...it was me...yet it wasn't me...

Her eyes were throwing out light and yet they were dark...Cold and Merciless, Eyes of a predator...This is how _they_ knew..._This_ is who _they_ named The Lone Wolf...

These were the eyes that my-her victims last saw...now I realised why they were always so mesmerized...

I stood there staring at her/me.

Suddenly I heard a loud sound out of the kitchen.

I ran towards the sound, only to find Whisky...Our housecat...

"Damn cat." I said.

Whisky hissed in return, he stalked away, tail up high and proud.

I sticked my tongue out at him.................................................................................childish much?

I listen to try and get a read on anything else that was breathing.

There was nobody besides me and that Psyhco-tic cat named Whisky...stupid cat...

~~*~~

**Okay this is the end of the Chapter.**

**I ask that you read chapter 3 (it will be updated soon.) before you judge the story...please *pleads at you using puppy eyes***

**Now review this story...or else...**

**Just review...you know you want to...do it for the sexy green button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World...But one day I will!! I will you hear me Lj!!! MUHAHHAHAHA!**

**(Yes I'm weird!)**

~~*~~

Chapter 2

_BAM!!!!_

The sound of the door woke me up...

I look around my room, my vision seriously blurry, scratch that. My vision is really, seriously fucked up!

I blink a few times and rub my eyes.

Okay...now what...?

...

A sudden thought hit me, just like this.........................................................= P.............................................................**_BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Instincts took over as I leaped to my feet.

My eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness of my room.

I exit my room and go downstairs to the Living Room...just then I realised something............hi............I have no weapon...

I cuss silently under my breath for my sudden reaction upon impulse.

Since I got this far why not check who opened (and closed) the door.

So just as I began to move again, the lights went on.

My eyes, which by now already adjusted to the darkness of the house, hurt at the sudden flash of lights.

"Agh, turn off the motherfucking lights, goddamn thing is hurting my eyes!" I said.

"Sorry, Sweetheart!"

Dad...?

"Honey take a bath and put in a pretty dress, guests are coming!"

Mom...?

"Um...Ok-ay?" What is going on?

Suddenly Rain comes thru the door...carrying stuff from the store.

(Rain is a pretty blond, with violet eyes, high cheekbones and is seventeen.)

River following close behind her...also with stuff...WTF!

(River is a handsome golden blond, voilet eyes, strong jaw and also seventeen)

(To sum it up if you haven't figured it out yet) Rain and River are twins, and up to two years ago, they were lost-witches.

I didn't bother asking any question, since I knew that they'll give me another version of The Lecture.

So why even bother?

~~*Fifteen minutes later*~~

Signing, I leave my bedroom.

The dress I was wearing was black and ended right above my knee.

I had three and a half inch stiletto boots, which ended right under my knee.

And a leather jacket which reached till my waist.

My hair was loose and very, very straight...as always.

When I got downstairs I saw Mom wearing a blue dress, Rain wearing a lavender dress and River and Dad in...TUXEDOS!

............................................................................................Speechless.........................................................................................................................................O_o!

Rain's hair fell in beautiful curls, just live Mom's, only Mom's were shorter.

And Mom was a brunette, Dad had dark-brown hair...

They aren't my real parents, nor are they The Twins's real parents...

"Who are these guests anyway?" I said yawning, as I came downstairs.

"New neighbors!" Rain yelled.

"I'm right here."

"Oh...sorry." Rain said with a sheepish smile.

"They live across the street, two blocks away." River said, nonchalantly.

Obviously he was bored.

"When are they coming?" I asked, this time directing the question on my mother.

"Soon." She replied.

"Please elaborate."

But before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang.

I looked at my parents and siblings...no movement...Ugh.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." I sighed

Before I got to the door Mom went to finish prepare for dinner, while Dad talked about manners to Rain and River, even though I'm the one who needs that lesson.

And then they disappeared into the Dining Room.

I opened the door.

And I froze.

When I saw these people I felt a wave of anger rush up to me from out of nowhere.

These people weren't normal.

They were disgusting.

They were leeches.

They were parasites.

They were..._vampires_.

And their were three of them...

~~*~~

**End of the 3rd chapter!**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or else...**

**+ 143132413413421435454545667678679689467754 dead puppies to your account!**

**-Midnight's Wolf-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own Night World.**

~~*~~

Chapter 3

Three vampires...

Three...

There was a man, a woman and a boy.

They didn't look that dangerous.

The lady had dark-brown hair and emerald eyes.

The man had black hair and grey eyes.

The boy, he looked about seventeen or eighteen, had black hair and emerald eyes.

The lady spoke first.

"Good evening, my name is Everlin." She said, her face showing kindness.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide the hate in my voice.

"I am Damien." said the man with a stern voice, his face had a stern look but his eyes showed kindness.

"Nice to meet you too." Again I can't hide the edge in my voice.

Everlin looked at the boy.

"Introduce yourself." she said.

The boy signed, and then spoke.

"I'm August." He said looking away, staring in the distant.

I simply nodded.

Then I realised something. They were still outside.

"Um, please come inside.' I said.

I stepped aside and plastered a fake smile on my face.

Everlin and Damien seemed to have bought it.

But when it came to August... well.

He looked at me as if he was wondering if he should approve of me or not...and for some reason I wanted him to approve, and yet I didn't.

"Your smile is a beautiful lie." He said.

And then he did something totally unsuspected...

He took my hand in his.

An electric shock went thru my body, coursing from my hand to my shoulder and down my spine.

My heart exelerated. Going faster then I thought was possible.

I pulled my hand away, and stared at him in shock.

August stared back, his eyes dilated. Showing pure pupil with only a small ring of green around it.

Then he took a deep breath and suddenly he relaxed.

His eyes went back to normal and he stared in my eyes.

My heart went faster, as my breath came in shorter, shallower pants.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't if I _wanted _to do anything.

Just staring into those eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes, were enough to get lost.

August didn't say or do anything either, but suddenly he was standing very close to me.

Which by the way, made my heart race even faster.

Then August took my hand again. The electric shock coursed thru my entire body again.

And then he kissed my hand...

My heart went so fast that it felt like it was in my throat.

My cheeks felt hot.

And I knew my face was becoming (or became) a very unattractive color of red.

I was breathless...

August stopped and look at me.

And he smiled.

A cocky and sarcastic smile. The kind were only one side of the lips went up, but only slightly.

August took hold of my chin. Holding it gently, and then kissed me on the lips...

The electricity wasn't a shock anymore. But it was like a burst of lightning.

Like and explosion.

Like a...

Like a...

Like a...

Oh hell, I have no f-ing idea how to explain it.

When our lips parted I was breathless...again.

He looked into my eyes and smiled again, his sarcastic smile.

And then he walked away...

Leaving me there at the doorway, the door still open.

My mind was blank...utterly blank...

~~*~~

**Soooooooooooooo what do u think!**

**Please review!**

**And read my other story: Life of The Daybreakers.**

**Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now press that big, green button.****..you'll get a cookie!**


End file.
